Troye Sivan
'Troye Sivan Mellet – australijski piosenkarz, autor tekstów i aktor pochodzenia południowoafrykańsko-żydowskiego. Życiorys Wczesne lata Urodził się w Johannesburgu w Afryce Południowej w rodzinie reprezentującą białą mniejszość żydowską. Jego matka jest wyznawczynią judaizmu. W 1997, z powodu narastającej po upadku apartheidu przestępczości w RPA, rodzina przeniosła się do Perth w Australii. Ma trójkę rodzeństwa: siostrę Sage oraz braci Steele’a i Tyde’a. Uczęszczał do Carmel School, prywatnej neoortodoksyjnej syjonistycznej szkoły żydowskiej w Perth. Na początku 2009 rozpoczął naukę na odległość. Kariera Zaczął naukę śpiewania w wieku dziewięciu lat. W 2006 rozpoczął karierę muzyczną występem na corocznym telethonie organizowanym przez Channel Seven Perth. Podczas pierwszego dnia koncertowego zaśpiewał piosenkę „Over the Rainbow”, zaś wykonanie to obejrzał m.in. Guy Sebastian, zwycięzca pierwszej edycji programu Australian Idol, który zaproponował mu wspólny występ. Następnego dnia duet zaśpiewał na telethonie utwór „Angels Brought Me Here” będący pierwszym singlem Sebastiana po jego wygranej w Australian Idol. W 2007 dotarł do ścisłego finału konkursu StarSearch 2007. W tym samym roku wydał swoją debiutancką EP-kę zatytułowaną Dare to Dream oraz rozpoczął karierę aktorską, kiedy to wcielił się w tytułową postać spektaklu Oliver! będącego inscenizacją powieści Oliver Twist wystawianą w Regal Theatre. W lutym 2008 otrzymał rolę Ace’a w krótkometrażowym filmie pt. Betrand the Terrible, a także rolę młodego Jamesa Howletta w filmie X-Men Geneza: Wolverine. Trzynastoletni wówczas aktor wziął udział w przesłuchaniach do filmu z polecenia jednego z hollywoodzkich agentów, który obejrzał jego występ na telethonie. W lutym 2010 wziął udział w nagraniu youtube’owej wersji charytatywnego singla „We Are the World 25 for Haiti”. Dochód z rozpowszechniania teledysku został przekazany ofiarom trzęsienia ziemi na Haiti. Od początku marca do połowy kwietnia tego samego roku brał udział w nagraniach filmu pt. Spud będącego filmową adaptacją wydanej w 2005 noweli południowoafrykańskiego pisarza Johna van de Ruita o tym samym tytule. Zagrał w nim główną rolę Johna Miltona, za którą otrzymał nominację do Południowo-Afrykańskiej Nagrody Filmowej i Telewizyjnej (ang. South African Film and Television Awards) w kategorii „Najlepszy aktor pierwszoplanowy w filmie”. W czerwcu 2012 wrócił do RPA, gdzie nakręcił drugą część filmu zatytułowaną Spud 2: The Madness Continues, która miała swoją premierę 21 czerwca 2013. We wrześniu 2012 rozpoczął prowadzenie wideobloga w serwisie YouTube. Według stanu na czerwiec 2018, kanał subskrybuje ponad 6,2 miliona internautów, co daje mu piąte miejsce w rankingu najbardziej obserwowanych kanałów w Australii. Troye Sivan podczas wideo-konferencji internetowej VidCon ''organizowanej w Centrum Kongresowym w Anaheim, 2014 Na początku czerwca 2013 podpisał kontrakt płytowy z wytwórnią EMI Music Australia. 15 sierpnia 2014 wydał swoją drugą EP-kę, zatytułowaną ''TRXYE, która była promowana przez singiel „Happy Little Pill”. W dniu premiery minialbum zadebiutował na pierwszym miejscu listy najczęściej kupowanych płyt w serwisie iTunes w ponad 55 krajach na świecie. Tydzień po wydaniu płyta zadebiutowała na piątym miejscu notowania Billboard 200, zaś singiel „Happy Little Pill” dotarł do dziesiątego miejsca listy przebojów w Australii, gdzie zdobył także status złotej płyty za sprzedaż w ponad 35 tys. egzemplarzy. W 2014 zdobył statuetkę Teen Choice Awards w kategorii „Współpraca w sieci” za wideo nagrane z innym popularnym twórcą, Tylerem Oakleyem. Na początku września 2015 wydał swój trzeci minialbum, zatytułowany Wild. Na przełomie września i października opublikował wideo-trylogię składającą się z teledysków do trzech piosenek – „Wild”, „Fools” i „Talk Me Down”. Utwory zapowiadały jego debiutancki album długogrający zatytułowany Blue Neighbourhood, który ukazał się 4 grudnia. W połowie października wyruszył w trasę promocyjną zatytułowaną Troye Sivan Live, w ramach której wystąpił w Stanach Zjednoczonych oraz w kilku krajach Europy. Życie prywatne 7 sierpnia 2010, w wieku piętnastu lat, wyznał swojej rodzinie, że jest gejem. Dokładnie trzy lata później, za pośrednictwem swojego kanału w serwisie YouTube, ujawnił to publicznie. Obecnie jest w związku z modelem Jacobem Bixenmanem. Historia udziałów Kategoria:Artyści